


Seven Days

by Nekohime1



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, Pedophilia, Poor Dami, Protective Siblings, Psychological Torture, Sibling Bonding, Torture, poor Tim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekohime1/pseuds/Nekohime1
Summary: When Tim and Damian are kidnapped by a new enemy,they're worried.When this man demands that Batman finds them before seven days are up, it's far worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Here's my first Batman fanfiction. Hopefully, this doesn't turn out like trash!

How the hell did everything end up like this?

 

_“His name is Carlos Evergreene.” Bruce explained to the group. Damian was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, and his usual scowl graced his face. Dick was sitting on a nearby table, right beside Tim who was scrolling through the Batcomputer. Jason was even there, he was sitting in a chair while throwing a small rubber ball at the wall repeatedly._

 

_As soon as he heard the name, he raised an eyebrow._

 

_“Evergreene huh? That’s one of the scumbags I’m supposed to be ‘protecting’. What’d he do this time?” He asked, barely interested really._

 

_“You aren’t exactly protecting him right now, are you?” Tim asked while crossing his arms._

 

_“Don’t be a smartass Replacement.” Jason smirked at the nickname as he crossed his arms. Of course, their family has grown closer, Jason even came over at least once every couple of weeks._

 

_“Enough you two.” Bruce was quick to end whatever small fight that would have grown into before he looked dow_ _n at his papers. “Carlos is apparently trying to be partners with Black Skull. His dealing has gone through the roof. I found out that not only is he getting children to deliver the packages, but he’ll even give them a part of the profit.”_ _That was how Hood easily became a lead role in this operation.  Usually he didn’t help them out with small deals like this, but his client breaking a main rule was just unacceptable._

 

_“Jason, if he’s one of your clients then maybe you can get inside easily?” Bruce explained as the younger male shrugged._

 

_“That wouldn’t be a problem.”_

 

_“Then that’s settled. Dick and I will be sneaking in from the side as soon as you give up a signal then.”_

 

_“I should be with you Father.” Damian quickly intervened, though Bruce simply shook his head._

 

_“I need you and Tim figuring out which one of his crates are holding his products.” Damian quickly opened his mouth to object, though the famous glare that Bruce gave him got him to huff silently. Dick chuckled softly and walked over to the youngest of the family._

 

_“Maybe next time Baby Bat.” Dick tried to comfort him as he ruffled his hair slightly. Damian merely swatted his hand away, which caused Dick to chuckle softly._

 

_“Don’t slow me down, Drake.”_

 

“Why don’t you try keeping up?” Damian taunted as Tim took a steady breath. God why did he have to do this? To deal with the demon was basically like getting stabbed repeatedly. Which would be a bit of overkill with any other given situation, but this kid literally did try to kill him.

 

It was hard to pinpoint with all the crates that were just laying around. Of course, this man only owned a few of the many crates here, but there were guards basically everywhere. It was child’s play for the two Robin’s to take out the guards. It almost seemed too easy, but then again Tim assumed that most were actually inside of the boat.

 

“He has five crates all throughout the docks. Thankfully, they’re all in the same spot.”

 

Tim held the paper down, reveling five crates all beside each other. “Let’s start opening these up.”

 

~~

 

Nightwing and Batman carefully scaled the side of the boat- well, the proper word for it was a yacht. It was ginormous and was actually pretty fancy for a growing drug lord. Though he supposed all that profit went to this instead of getting saved. Evil and stupid. Would villains ever learn? Dick was extra careful, considering his younger brother (who already died once!) was inside of there.

 

Hood was inside, conducting some sort of small talk until he found the perfect scenario for Dickiebird and Bruce to get the ambush ready.

 

“Why are you visiting in again, not that I don’t appreciate it!” Evergreene explained, clearly nervous about the presence of Hood.

 

“What? I can’t make sure everything is going alright?” He asked with a smirk, though it was pretty obvious that the man couldn’t see it.

 

_“So, about this plan of distracting them, I can cover that easily.” Jason explained with a shrug. He was surprisingly good at bullshitting through the conversation. “Just distract them until everyone is in the same room and give a signal?” He decided easily enough as Dick gave his famous, bright smile._

 

_“Exactly!”_

 

“In fact, you all seem to be doing so well…” Jason raised his voice loudly, which easily caught the attention of every guard. In fact, everyone even seemed to be coming in on their own. Perfect… “I wanted to give you all a little… gift!”

 

Jason pulled out his guns and instantly began shooting at the crowd.

 

“That’s so not a signal!” Nightwing yelled out angrily and him and Batman burst in as well. Thankfully, Jason had rubber bullets which seemed to get the guards to run for cover. After all, they may not actually get a fatal shot from a rubber bullet; but it still hurts like hell! He would know… Jason shot him plenty of times with them.  It only took about fifteen minutes to have all the guards and Evergreene tied up and in the middle of the floor. Each sporting bruises and a few probably had a couple fractures.

 

“ **Robin, Red Robin, report.** ” Batman called through their comm link.

 

~~

 

“ **Robin, Red Robin, report.** ”

 

Red Robin quickly responded. “ **We’re opening up the last crate now, so far each has had drugs hidden inside**.” Robin opened up the last crate, only to freeze slightly in surprise.

“Empty?” He questioned softly to himself as he opened the door. Both Robin and Red Robin cautiously stepped inside, though to their quick find it truly was completely empty.

“This doesn’t seem right at all, let’s go regroup.” Red Robin explained, and for once Robin didn’t argue. There really was something wrong with this image.

 

“Then let’s not waste time.” Damian explained. The two Robins turned to leave only to see the doors to the crate quickly closing.

 

“Shit!” Tim yelled out as the two of the ran at the door. Whoever was on the other side didn’t forget to toss in whatever the hell he had before locking it shut. Damian slammed against the door, though there was no opening it from there. “Come in Batman!” The device that the attacker threw in was definitely bad news. In the dark, the two couldn’t see it that well, though Tim knew that smell anywhere. One of the many types of narcotic gases (knock out gas for short).

 

Red Robin quickly grabbed Robin and pulled him to the farthest corner from the object.

 

~~

 

“ **Come in Batman**!” It was far too easy to hear the panic in Red Robin’s voice.

 

“Red Robin, what’s wrong?” Batman called through quickly. Nightwing and Red Hood got nearby to figure out what was wrong.

 

“ **Someone locked us in, they’re-**.” The transmission ended abruptly. Not before Robin’s emergency transmitter went off, which was thankfully going to tell them at least which crate they were trapped inside.

 

“Let’s hurry.” Batman said as he turned towards Hood. “Keep an eye on them until we get back.” He explained, when the three turned towards the group of criminals; they were all gone.

 

“Oh, what the hell!” Hood screamed in frustration.

 

“We have to get to them now!” Nightwing yelled as the three started heading towards the two Robins in distress.

 

“What the fuck is going on here…?” Jason muttered as they approached the crates in a matter of minutes. He felt like they were all getting played.

 

Opening the crates, they were shocked at what they found. An empty crate with the Red Robin and Robin costumes inside. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tim woke up, to say he was panicking was an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! I hope it's alright. Tell me what you think!

When Tim woke up, to say he was panicking was an understatement. The room was bright, far too bright for his liking. His shoulders were in burning pain, but that was because the two boys were hanging up on a wall from their wrists. For how long? If Tim had to guess, he would only say a few hours. It only took a few more moments for the older male to see that he was naked except for his boxers, it only made his gut twist when he saw Damian was the same way. He didn’t know how he was supposed to feel about their domino masks still pressed tightly on their faces.

It was good? At least their identities weren’t compromised… But the fact that whoever took them was willing to take off all their uniform except for the mask was just… weird.

Seeing Damian hanging from the wall unconscious and in his underwear made this weird feeling stir in his chest. It made his chest tighten and his gut feel like a hole was just digging deeper and deeper into his soul. While this feeling made him worried, it also made him _more pissed then he’s ever felt in his life._

That was a feeling he couldn’t quite comprehend.

He didn’t have much time to think about it because Damian slowly began to regain his own consciousness. “Nnnh…. Dr-… Red Robin?” Damian quickly corrected himself as he caught a sign of the mask. He really didn’t know how to feel about this particular kidnapping as well.

“Yeah, I’m here…” Tim said softly as he looked around. “Are you alright?”

“Of course, I am fine, don’t rush to stupid conclusions.”  Damian quickly snapped.

“Jesus Christ kid! I was just worried.” Tim made a mental note to never worry about the Spawn of Satan ever again. Well, maybe after this he’ll start his streak of not worrying.

“>TT<.” That was the only response the Demon would give as he glared hard at the floor.

“ **Now, Now children. Is that anyway to talk to each other**?” A smooth voice slid into the room through a speaker. A speaker which Tim couldn’t seem to locate now. It just echoed throughout the entire room.

“Why don’t you come and face me you coward!” Damian yelled at their kidnapper.

“ **Should children speak to adults like that**?!” A small vibrating sound filled the room before Damian instantly tensed up. Though he didn’t scream out, he never screamed out. Only short, pain filled gasps as Tim felt his worry spike.

“Stop! What are you doing?!”

“ **Well would you look at that? The brat can hold his own**.” The buzzing stopped, and so did Damian’s apparent pain. Shaking slightly as he controlled his breathing, Tim finally calmed down slightly.

“What did you do to him?”

“ **I just gave him a little... ‘punishment’. No worries, you’ll get your fair share soon enough**.” Tim shuddered slightly at the promise as the voice continued on. “ **Now I’m sure you’re wondering what creative Mastermind snatched Batman’s unsuspecting Robins away** -?”

“Carlos Evergreene.” Damian muttered, because who the hell else would be behind this? They weren’t after any other Gotham criminals! Though, of course, this quick retort had Damian in another battle of what Tim could only assume was electricity.

“Stop! He’s sorry, just go on.” Tim tried, which seemed to stop Damian's pain this time. “Stop being such a smartass for once.” Tim whispered towards the child.

“ **The brat seemed to ruin the reveal, but I really am looking forward to teaching him some manners. I’m sure Batman will even thank me for this**!” A soft humming was heard over the intercom.

“I’m going to kill him.” Damian gritted through his teeth.

“Just **_stop_**.” This certainly wasn’t going to get the two of them out of there safely when Damian was practically asking for it. Tim carefully took a breath to calm his nerves. Even though Damian was being a little shit, it didn’t mean he deserved this.

“ **Well, anyways little birdies. I’m sure you’re wondering why I didn’t take your pretty masks**?”

“Actually, yes.” Tim whispered softly while Damian and him shared a confused glance.  

“ **It’s because I don’t care about who you are or who Batman is. That really seems to take the fun out of this game of ours**.”

“What game?” Tim quickly questioned.

“ **Batman has seven days to find you, or else you’ll die. No worries though, we’ll have _plenty of fun_ in the meantime**.”

That didn’t make Tim feel good in the slightest. This man seemed insane. Not nearly on a Joker level because the psycho probably would’ve had a crowbar to one of them by now or did something completely insane within the first couple of hours.

After what seemed like a good few minutes of no condescending voice over the speakers, Tim looked over at Damian. The kid looked drained, and who wouldn’t after they were shocked twice.

“Do not ask me how I am Red Robin.” Damian glared up at him, as if he was reading his mind.

“Just work with me here Demon? At least a little bit!” Tim whispered loudly. Damian huffed, but he was silent. Which Tim supposed was his way of saying he was willing to listen. “We can get out of here. Seven days is more then enough time for Batman to find us. We just need to stop pressing his buttons.” Tim explained. Damian sent a quick glare up in his direction but said nothing. “Just please Robin, keep calm and don’t play into it.” Tim asked. Usually he wouldn’t be so patient with the brat, but there had to be a common ground between the two.

“I wonder what the two of you are talking about?” A very not projected voice explained loudly. How did neither of them hear him enter?! Sure enough, Carlos was inside of the room with them wearing some typical bad guy get up. A black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black dress pants. Didn’t he ever hear of other colors? His blonde hair was completely slicked back as he crossed his arms.

Damian opened his mouth to retort, but Tim sent him a glare that reminded him of their previous conversation. Damian returned the glare but shut his mouth. “Oh! Don’t get cold feet on me now.” Carlos teased as he leaned against the wall. “I was just going to snap a quick picture to Batman.” He explained as he held up the phone to get the two of them in the picture.

“We’re only four hours into seven days of nonstop fun! Now it’s time for the real fun.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How nice it must be to be young… So precious… I could eat you right up…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have just decided that I will make Carlos interested in Damian. I don't know how far I will take it, but Damian will not get raped. So I changed the rating to Mature.

_“Now it’s time for the real fun.”_

Damian narrowed his eyes as the man snapped a quick picture of the two of them. It made him have to hold back a soft growl. The man hummed a soft tune (one neither of them seemed to recognize) as he walked back and for the. He just seemed to have his eyes either on Robin or Red Robin.  The tune stopped, the footsteps stopped as well. Robin was only slightly surprised to see Evergreene was standing in front of him. A bit too close for comfort as well.

The air was tense as it seemed like the two waited for the other to go first. If Red Robin didn’t make him ‘play nice’ he would have definitely spit in this guy’s face. Damian didn’t flinch when the man placed a hand on his cheek, almost in a soothing manner?

“How nice it must be to be young… So _precious_ … **I could eat you right up** …” Carlos said in a sort of wishful voice. “How young are you, precious Robin? Please tell me you’re under twelve.” Damian was ten. The man continued to stroke the side of Damian’s face. While this action definitely seemed off, it pissed Damian off. Fuck being nice until his Father showed up-

“ ** _Get your dirty fucking hands off of him_**!” Damian froze, slightly surprised. What was wrong? Though he certainly never heard Drake that mad before. Carlos couldn’t help but to chuckle as he turned away from Damian and went towards Red Robin.

“Starting to get a bit protective, hm?” He asked with a soft chuckle. “It’s too bad that you’re too old, Red Robin.” He said with a small sigh, he stroked his hand through the older one’s hair. Red Robin acted on pure instinct as he gripped the chains he was hanging from and kick off the wall. Sending a mean knee straight into the man’s stomach.

“Urgh!! You fucking-!” The man back handed Drake, a small cut formed on Drake’s cheek as he glared up at the man.

“Hey!” Damian silently cursed at himself. When did he start caring about what happened to Drake. Carlos sent a quick glance to Robin before he burst out laughing.

“You two… are amazing.” He said as he chuckled softly. Looking over at Drake again, he smirked softly. “I can’t wait to play, but I have to send off this message.” He said as he sent a quick glance back towards Damian. “I’ll see you soon, precious Robin.” He said as the two young heros watched the man leave.

“Are you okay?” Drake asked quickly, panic rising in his voice as he gripped his chains tightly. Damian gave him an unamused glance.

“Whatever happened to _‘playing nice’_ , Red Robin?” Damian asked as Drake shook his head.

“Fuck being nice, don’t ever let him touch you while we’re here. Got it?” He demanded. “No matter what, he doesn’t go near you. He doesn’t even lay his fucking eyes on you, okay? I’ll deal with him.”

“What’s gotten into you?” Damian asked as Drake hesitated slightly.

“You didn’t… you didn’t think he was weird just now?”

“He’s insane Red Robin, he’s going to act… weird.” Robin explained as Drake hesitated. Damian really didn’t understand what was just projected towards him. Maybe it was because of his age? Though Damian went through intense training and acted like he was more mature then what most thought. Clearly he was more innocent in some areas then Tim would have guessed. It was best not to explain this, Bruce could explain this to him when they got back. Right now he just needed Damian to remain calm.

“Right… Well, just leave him to me okay?” Damian narrowed his eyes at him, it was clear he was suspicious. Though Tim just hoped he would let him deal with it.

With this new information about this man’s love for kids… Bruce needed to get here before way before seven days.

~~

Five hours of nonstop work was just the usual for Bruce. Though the weight on his shoulders made it so much more impossible for him to relax. At least he wasn’t going through this alone, Dick and Jason were also working tirelessly to find their missing brothers. Hearing a soft buzzing, Jason pulled out his phone and narrowed his eyes.

“Looks like we got our first clue.” Jason said as he tossed the phone to Dick. Who took a glance only to get extremely pissed. Shaking slightly from the anger, he passed the phone to Bruce. His two sons were chained up on the wall in their boxers and domino masks. He handed the phone back to Jason, only to hear another buzz from the phone. “God dammit.”

Jason muttered as he read through the texts. The other two males looked over his shoulder to see what it read.

 ‘ **I know how close you are to Batman since you decided to stab me in the back. Go ahead and show him this for old times sake? He has seven days to find his Robins! Five hours have passed by already. Oh! By the way, my precious Robin is under twelve right? He wouldn’t say and even Red Robin got a bit jealous at all of the attention… See you soon ;)’**

“Did he just call Damian… his ‘Precious Robin’?” Dick asked softly as Jason narrowed his eyes.

“Why does he care about his age too?” Jason asked.

“See you soon…” Bruce muttered. He really didn’t want to discuss why the kidnapper was obsessed with his youngest son. He just needed to find him… ASAP.

“Try to send something back.” Dick asked, considering that the man asked a question. Dick took the phone and hooked it up to the Batcomputer. Hopefully they could track it. Dick was about to send a message, but Jason snatched it out of his hand.

“Hell no! My phone, my texts.” He explained simply as he began typing out a quick response.

‘ **I’ll give you a chance to tell me where they are, and I promise I won’t kill you slowly**.’ Jason sent back.

‘ **No fun at all, It’s alright, I have my ways**.’ Was the only response before the phone was disconnected. Not before the three tracked the location. Thankfully, they all had kept their suits on so it was easy to jump on their rides and speed off.  Arriving on the scene, there was no surprise to see that no one was there. That didn’t make them any less infuriated.

The address that they tracked the phone to was useless. It was just an abandoned building that had no heat signatures at all. “Let’s look the place over for clues.” Ultimately though, there was nothing there. Just the burner phone that Carlos had left for them to find. With a soft sigh, Bruce rubbed his temple. His patience was running thin. He needed to figure out where his boys were. Glancing at Nightwing, he began walking towards the Batmobile.

“Get Red Hood, we need to search this phone.” Batman explained as Nightwing hesitated.

“Last time I checked Red Hood was going to get you?”

~~

Groaning softly Jason looked around, God… why was it so fucking bright? And God his shoulders were sore. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked down to see he was only in his boxers, but his domino mask remained.

“Nice of you to join us Hood.” Replacement’s sarcastic voice echoed slightly around the room.

“Just great…” He heard the baby brat mutter as he looked around.

“What the FUCK?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all of this support! It makes me definitely feel better about my writing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All of this bonding makes me almost forget about your betrayal... almost. Remember what I said about stabbing me in the back?" Carlos asked, a sinister smile played on his lips as he pulled out a small switchblade from inside of his pocket. "I think it would only be fair for me to return the favor."

**_"Nice of you to join us Hood."  Rplacement's sarcastic voice echoed slightly around the room._ **

**_"Just great..."  He heard the baby brat mutter as he looked around._ **

**_"What the FUCK?!?"_ **

 

"ShitSHIT **SHIT _SHIT SHIT!!!!"_** Jason literally let out a string of curses as he struggled against the chains holding him in place. No wonder his shoulders were sore, they were holding up his amazing body! With a small grunt, he banged his head against the wall. It was mostly just a violent way to help clear his head.

"What the hell Hood?!" Tim's voice was surprised and he seemed conflicted between worried and pissed. 

"Nice to see you too Red." Jason muttered before glancing at Damian. "Brat." Of course the kid just rolled his eyes at the small greeting. 

"So please explain how you managed to get yourself caught." Damian's voice was clearly tired, he didn't have his usual snap. It was like both Robins were just basically buying time and trying to make it pass as soon as possible. After all, they were hanging here for a few hours with nothing to do. Except for that one visit with Carlos... 

"Who fucking knows, I wasn't exactly awake when it happened." Jason explained before sending a smirk towards the demon. "But at least my sorry ass wasn't caught first." That certainly seemed to spark a fire in Damian. 

"Hood when I get down from here--!!!" 

As if on cue, the sound of the door opening seemed to fill the room. 

"Remember what we talked about!" Tim quickly told Damian as Jason just hung there, completely lost. 

"Wait what, _atleastfillmein_ \- Heeeeeeyyyyy Carlos." Clearly there wasn't enough time for a quick fill in he guessed. Carlos walked into the room from God knows where. He seriously needed to pay more attention next time. Carlos shot him the widest smile he could as he crossed his arms. 

"Hey there Hood, I hope the boys have been treating you nicely. As well as my men who managed to snatch you up." He said with a small chuckle. Jason clenched his fists tightly as he narrowed his eyes. 

"Yeah, the brats are fine. And your boys, well... let's just say they're not as well off." Jason explained as Carlos wrapped his arms around himself. 

"Your brotherly love is filling me up with all of these fuzzy feelings." He explained as he pressed a hand against his chest. "I can't wait for more." Carlos explained as Jason narrowed his eyes. So he was going to take the golden boy huh? Or more brotherly love moments? The former seemed more likely then that latter. "All of this bonding makes me almost forget about your betrayal... almost. Remember what I said about stabbing me in the back?" Carlos asked, a sinister smile played on his lips as he pulled out a small switchblade from inside of his pocket. " **I think it would only be fair for me to return the favor**." 

"Stop it!" God dammit.... when did he even start to care?!

 "Robin!" The sound of Tim's voice was full of betrayal. Though Damian seemed to catch the man's attention. Carlos was frozen for only a few moments before he put away the blade. 

"You know what Robin? You're completely right. There's no class in just stabbing him." He explained as he turned towards the kid. "Though I think you and your big brother here talk far too much for your own good." He explained as he roughly patted Damian on his head. "It just makes me want to cut your _fucking_ tongues out." 

" ** _I said don't ever fucking touch him_**!" Tim's brother mode was switched full on as Carlos nodded. 

"I know the solution to our problems!" He explained as he clapped his hands. In only a few moments, a man dressed in all black came in holding two needles filled with strange liquid on a pillow. Dramatics much? "Now sweethearts, this will only hurt for a moment." Carlos explained as he grabbed a needle. 

"What's in those?" Jason demanded as Carlos shrugged. 

"We're just going to break that one itty bitty rule about no drugs to kids." He explained as he approached the demon. All the while, Tim and Jason were cursing and trying to direct his attention. 

" _ **Don't fucking touch him**_!!!" 

" ** _I swear to God when I'm out of here_**!!!" 

" ** _You're going to regret this_**!" 

" ** _When I get my hands on you_**!!!" 

That didn't stop anything though. Carlos was a bit more prepared for Damian's kicks this time as he was able to hold the kid down long enough to make a quick insertion into his neck. 

"You made that harder then it had to be Robin." Carlos explained as he just tossed the needle on the ground. Grabbing the other, he walked towards Tim. "Please try not to struggle." He explained as Tim narrowed his eyes. 

"I'll break your neck." Tim threatened as the man dressed in all black and Carlos double teamed to take Tim on. Really, the man in black just held Tim down tightly in a bear hug while Carlos yanked his head to the side and gave him the drug. 

Jason just shook slightly, his eyes dangerous narrowed. He was **seething**... He was _**livid**_... He wouldn't make the same mistake that Batman made, he would kill this man when he was out of this. He didn't give a damn about Bruce trying to put him in Arkham or the consequences of his actions. Carlos Evergreene was a dead man walking. Jason knew how to mark them too, after all, he used to be dead himself. 

"Wow!!" Carlos smiled smugly to himself. "Not even ten hours in yet and things are about to get fun." He explained as he didn't seem fazed by the three boys glaring holes into his body. "Well, I'm going to go update Batman on our little fun activities. See you soon." Carlos explained with a smirk and left the room. 

"Feelin' funny..." He heard the brat mutter as Jason knew he was completely helpless in this moment. This was not what he imagined he would be doing this week. So he seemed to catch on to the gist of what was going on. Keep Carlos away from Damian, and now he would have to be far from both of them now that he brought drugs into the equation. He didn't even know where to start with comforting them through this. Why couldn't Dick get kidnapped?!?! 

**_Shit...._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I need to start updating more often. I need to find a schedule haha

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is done! What do you all think! Let me know, I'm always looking forward to what you all have to say! I feel as though Jason and Damian weren't exactly in character, but I'm not too familiar with writing those characters.


End file.
